Sadie
'''Sadie, labeled''' the Sweet Girl of the group, was a contestant in Total Drama Island, Total Drama Action, and Total Drama World Tour. She was in the Killer Bass in season one and was on the Killer Grips in season two. She was on Team Sahara in season three until she made it to the merge. 'Season 1 - Total Drama Island' During season one, Sadie started out quiet. She knew that if she made any sudden moves, she'd be eliminated, especially with all these alliances running around. She did fairly good in challenges and managed not to get herself voted off. After the merge, she even managed to get herself some immunities. After the merge, she was approached by Tyler and was offered to join his alliance since he told her that the other alliance was gonna vote her off. Scared, Sadie agreed to join the alliance. The alliance managed to vote off everyone else that wasn't in it until only alliance members were left in the final six. Sadie was able to make it to the final four until she was voted off, even though she got invincibility in the first place, by DJ, Tyler, and Courtney. During the finale, Sadie picked Tyler to win and fortunately, he did. Luckily, she made it to season two. According to Tyler, Sadie was supposed to be voted off earlier and was never truly part of the alliance, but she kept on getting invincibility. She was only invited because they thought she was going to be easy to be voted off. 'Season 2 - Total Drama Action' When season two started, Sadie managed not to get herself voted off too early. She was put in the Killer Grips and her team has been in a winning streak ever since. Her team lost two challenges in a row, luckily, she was not voted off. She luckily made it to the merge and won the first merge challenge. Sadie later won the nex challenge along with Gwen and Katie and got to choose who went next. They formed an alliance and agreed on Mr. Coconut and he was sent home next. Unfortunately, Mr. Coconut carried a huge grudge on Sadie because of that. She was finally voted out when Beth's alliance thought she was too much of a threat at the final 9. In the final challenge, Sadie voted for Owen to win due to her dislike of Beth. And luckily, Owen did win. 'Season 3 - Total Drama World Tour' Sadie managed to make it to the third season and was put into Team Sahara. In the first challenge, she voted Geoff as team captain. She and Courtney also eventually made peace. Her team lost the next challenge, but she didn't vote. Mr. Coconut was the first one voted off the team. Even if Sadie did vote, she would have voted for Mr. Coconut. Team Amazon managed to win the next two challenges after that. Between challenges, Sadie made an alliance with Courtney and Duncan, but Bridgette then soon joined. Courtney then asked Beth to join the alliance, even though they weren't on the same team, and Beth agreed. That was Sadie's chance to bury the hatchet between her and Beth so she asked Beth if they could be friends where she said yes. Her love square with Katie, Heather, and Tyler started once Tyler said he loved all three girls. After some fighting and argueing, it was mentioned that Tyler didn't love Heather meaning that he was in love with either Katie or Sadie. Tyler then told Sadie that it was she who he loved. After Team Sahara's winning streak ended, both Courtney and Geoff told the team to vote for eachother. Sadie voted for Geoff, but Geoff then told everyone that they couldn't trust the rest of his team after the merge because they were in an alliance. Sadie then got a little frustrated and told Geoff that it was just a game. He then told Sadie to be quiet. She got mad. In the next challenge, both Team Sahara and Team Amazon tied for fist place, but due to a twist, both of them have to vote one of their members off in a double elimination. But since all of the members of Team Sahara were friends and in an alliance with each other, Sadie had a tough time deciding who to vote off. She eventually decided on Courtney after being persuaded by Tyler, but however this caused a tie between Courtney and Bridgette. For her tiebreaker vote, Sadie changed her vote to Bridgette, but Courtney was voted off by Tyler. But after Katie was voted off by the other team, Tyler eliminated himself in order to bring back Katie. So after this elimination, Team Sahara lost two members. At the triple elimination, she was approached by both Beth and Gwen to vote for certain people. Gwen wanted her to vote for either Katie or Beth, while Beth wanted her to vote for Gwen, Duncan, or Katie. At the elimination, Katie, Duncan, and Beth left, but Sadie was left in the bottom four meaning that some people voted for her. Even though she does not know who, Sadie is happy that she at least made it to the merge. At the first merged challenge, Sadie managed to earn herself immunity. In Japan, She earned herself immunity again, but wasn't able to give someone else invincibility. However, in a tiebreaker, Sadie and Izzy got to choose who went home between Noah and Bridgette. They picked Noah and he left. The final eight then went to India where they had to charm snakes. Sadie won immunity due to her creative way of "charming" the snake. She was then approached by someone and found out that after this elimination, she would be the only contestants not to be in this person's alliance. What would Sadie do to keep herself safe? In the elimination, Bridgette was unfortunately voted off due to being the only one not in the alliance and since Sadie had invincibility. That night, Sadie lost a good friend. In the next challenge, she had to choose from one of the eliminated contestants to be her partner, so she choose Courtney. They both had to get on an ostrich and ride it. Trivia *Sadie has made it to the merge all three seasons, and is one of the only 4 people to ever do so. The others being Gwen, Cody, and Izzy. *She has one of the highest averaged ranks. **With placing 4th in Season 1, 10th in Season 2, and 1-7th in Season 3, she places 5-7th place. *Sadie made friends with her enemies from Season 1 and 2, in Season 3; Courtney and Beth. *After Bridgette's elimination, she is the last member of Team Sahara still in the competition.